


Sharing Trouble

by villainsarebetter (darkling59)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff, I'm not used to so little angst, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2015, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/villainsarebetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School librarian and history teacher Rum Gold is used to having the school’s library to himself; a silent, welcoming refuge from the clamoring students and fellow faculty. Since he’s been the only one interested in the library for many years, he is very surprised when Miss French, the new substitute teacher, shoehorns herself into his routine. Though initially wary, it doesn’t take long for his interest in the new teacher to grow, and perhaps it isn’t as one-sided as he thinks…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im-2-old-4-this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=im-2-old-4-this).



> **Prompt:** Bae's friends have crush Belle
> 
> RSS fic for the lovely 'im-2-old-4-this' on tumblr! This was my first time participating in the Rumbelle Secret Santa event (other than RCIJ), and it was lots of fun.
> 
> Happy Holidays, @im-2-old-4-this! I hope you like the fic! :)

_**Sharing Trouble** _

Rum Gold, veteran teacher of ten years at Storybrooke High School, spent most of his free time in the library. He’d been the primary librarian (a volunteer faculty position) for over five years but ever since Zelena’s return (and _who_ thought it was a good idea to hire that particular alumni?), he'd taken shelter there even more often, avoiding the teacher's lounge whenever possible. It was his refuge from noisy students and demanding faculty; the children were of the age where going to the library was considered ‘uncool’ unless they were explicitly instructed to find books for an assignment, and the library was so far away from the teacher’s lounge that most of his fellow teachers considered it too much of a hassle to track him down amongst the towering book-cases.

Bae was his only regular visitor and he tended to sneak in furtively, worried about looking ‘uncool’ in the eyes of his friends. Once, he’d enjoyed keeping his father company and doing his homework at the huge table that took up a quarter of the library’s floor-space, but that was when merely being at the high school was considered cool to his friends in elementary school. Now, he was sixteen years old and firmly believed in the fragile social hierarchy of the sophomore class – and being seen with his loving parent _and_ in the library would apparently be an unrecoverable blow to his reputation.

Rum found Bae’s avoidance both amusing and a little saddening; his little boy was not so little anymore.

The space had picked up quite a bit of Rum’s personality over the years. The antique knick-knacks on the front desk, the old-fashioned briefcase and type-writer that he'd never gotten around to replacing (even if there was a flat screen monitor next to it), the half dozen canes in the umbrella holder he'd never gotten a chance to take home...it was all uniquely _his_. Most of the furniture and computers had been supplied on his request when the previous fixtures broke, and he’d been responsible for ordering and shelving all of the new books. No one else interfered in his little kingdom, and he liked it that way.

Which is why it was such a shock to show up for work one day and find someone sitting at _his_ desk.

“Miss French.” He pulled up short, eyeing the new substitute teacher warily. She was an unknown quantity; Principal Gorme had not consulted any of the teachers during the hiring process and had introduced the young woman that Monday at an emergency faculty meeting. She was a lovely young woman, and seemed friendly and optimistic but her reception had been chilly, for the most part. Even the normally amiable members of the staff had merely stared in confusion. No one knew _why_ she’d been hired and the principal was not well-liked or trusted by the faculty. It had been four days since that meeting and as far as he knew, there hadn’t been any need for a substitute in that time, further underscoring that she had no place at the school.

“Oh!” Her head jerked up from the book spread out on the desk before her. With irritation, Rum noted that she had moved his keyboard and stacked up the graded history quizzes on the other end of the desk. He _hated_ it when people invaded his space. He set his briefcase on the edge of the desk with an annoyed _thump_ , and fixed her with an irritated glower. She shrunk back at his obvious displeasure but rallied quickly and gave him a brave smile. “It’s Mr. Gold, right?” She held out her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Belle French.”

“I know who you are.” He grumbled, but couldn’t bring himself to be truly angry. The way she was staring at him, bright blue eyes wide and hopeful, verged on desperate and he felt a slight surge of sympathy. Evidently, the cold shoulder she’d experienced at the faculty meeting had persisted through the week. With a sigh, Rum hung his cane on the edge of the desk and shook her hand. “And what, might I ask, are you doing in my library, Miss French?”

“ _Your_ library?” Her expression was utterly clueless. Rum cocked an unamused eyebrow and directed a pointed look at his personalized workspace and the discrete plaque bearing his name on the corner of the desk. Belle quickly made the connection and the hope drained from her expression, embarrassment causing her cheeks to redden. “Oh…I’m, I’m so sorry. I thought…Dr. Gorme said…”

She wouldn’t meet his eyes as she stuttered and Rum felt another surge of sympathy, this one less grudging. It would be just like Gorme to mislead the new teacher into thinking she would be welcome at the library in order to cause Rum irritation and hassle. The principal probably hoped he’d intimidate Miss French so badly she’d complain, and Gorme would get a chance to call him into her office and lord her status over him. She probably hadn’t even considered how mortified Belle would be by the ‘mistake’, considering it was her first week and she had yet to find her place in the staff.

“I can imagine.” He commented dryly, allowing the irritation to drain away from his tone. Belle glanced at him covertly out of the corner of her eye. “You don’t have to call her Doctor, dearie.” His old foe probably had a doctorate of some sort, but demanding to be called by the title in these circumstances was an unwelcome power trip. Nobody else used it. “We all call her Principal Gorme. Or, if you really want to annoy her, Myrtle. That’s her first name.”

Belle let out a weak chuckle. “I’ll remember that, thank you.” Her hands paused hovering over her possessions. Her books had been strewn over Rum’s desk – though _why_ she had so many books when she’d yet to teach a class, he did not know – and they  now bulged from her satchel, looking heavy and awkward. Belatedly, he realized she probably didn’t have an office yet – or at all. As a substitute, she would not have a home room and unless one of the teachers took a shine to her and offered to share space, or if she wanted to commandeer part of the teacher’s lounge and irritate other teachers in the process, she did not have anywhere to go. Rum couldn’t help but frown; the other options (a locker or a table in the cafeteria) were more suited to a student than faculty.

He couldn’t imagine what Gorme had been thinking when she hired Miss French.

Belle cleared her throat uncomfortably after a long moment, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Mr. Gold-.”

“Gold.”

“I-what?”

“Call me Gold, dearie. Or Rum. Only the students call me Mr. Gold.” A devious twinkle entered his eye. “And Principal Gorme, of course.”

“Rum, then.” Her smile was brilliant and for the first time – with her full attention focused on him and genuine happiness radiating from her expression - he registered that the semi-annoying and out of place new faculty member was truly _gorgeous._ While he was still blinking, she continued. “Would you mind if I left my bag here? Just for today, I promise. Dr.-Um. _Principal_ Gorme hasn’t shown me my office yet and, well…”

“Packed too many books, did you?”

“Maybe a few.” She allowed with an awkward chuckle.

For a moment, Rum contemplated throwing her out. The library was _his_ and he’d spent a lot of time making this place his refuge – why should he let her in? But looking into her hopeful gaze and knowing how she’d been treated over the past week, he found himself agreeing instead.

“Just for today.” He allowed reluctantly. “You should be assigned somewhere soon.” His eyes narrowed. “The library is mine, Miss French. And I don’t take kindly to-“

“Please, call me Belle.” Instead of being cowed or upset at his sudden surliness, a spark of amusement entered her eyes. “And I promise, I will talk to Principal Gorme about the mix-up and have them out of here by tomorrow.

Rum frowned, a little put out by her lack of reaction. He scared _everyone_ when he used that voice. “See that you do, dearie.”

“Belle.” She reminded cheerfully.

“…Belle.” Rum amended with reluctance.

It was the matter of a minute or two for Belle to shift her possessions to a corner of the homework table and Rum to take his proper place at the desk. For the rest of the afternoon, he graded his students’ assignments while Belle worked her way through book after book, taking frequent breaks to try contacting the principal (calls and emails which Gorme was inevitably ‘too busy’ to respond to). Occasionally, they exchanged stilted by friendly comments but for the most part worked in comfortable silence.

By the end of the day, Belle was no closer to having an office and Rum had a sinking feeling he was going to be sharing his space for a lot longer than one day.

“Thanks again, Rum.” Belle favored him with a smile as they both prepared to leave at the end of the day and he awkwardly found himself smiling back (a purely reflexive action, of course).

“No problem, Miss French.” And he was stunned to realize that was _true._ He hadn’t found her presence grating or annoying – it had been _comfortable._ That was…strange.

Belle laughed. “Please, call me Belle.”

“Belle.” He amended again, this time with a smile.

She nodded and turned to leave.

When Rum automatically turned to watch her go, his smile only faded once she was out of sight and he registered their conversation. He hadn’t been that nice to anyone but Bae since…well, probably since _Milah._

He actually _liked_ the new teacher.

…This could only end badly.

 

* * *

 

The principal remained out of contact for the rest of that week and the next, time that Belle spent in the library taking over Rum’s post while he was teaching classes and assisting as much as she could with the books (which devolved into more than one friendly squabble over shelving techniques). They came to a comfortable – if tentative – truce and were both surprised to find the company enjoyable. Belle slowly branched out, making connections with other teachers, but was still mostly overlooked because no one could figure out how she fit into their routine.

It was Monday of the week after that, two weeks after Belle’s arrival at Storybrooke High, that the principal’s plan became clear.

There was another emergency faculty meeting, but this time it was not to introduce anyone. It was to confront the Nolans about their extramarital affairs.

The rest of the faculty could not quite believe it when Gorme cut straight to the punch, saying that such ‘moral depravity’ was unsuitable around children, especially high school students. The teachers were supposed to be their role models, and both Nolans were in violation of the contracts they’d signed when they joined the faculty of Storybrooke High.

Without skipping a beat or acknowledging the wide eyes and gaping jaws of the rest of the faculty – all of them stricken silent and stunned by the sudden accusations,- Gorme turned around and confronted the other half of ‘the problem’: Mary Margaret Blanchard and Frederick Nostos who were, respectively, sleeping with David and Abigail Nolan.

The principal’s words…which could only charitably be called a confrontation. Gold was more inclined to call it an _attack_ …resulted in Abigail storming out, followed quickly by David. Mary Margaret and Frederick were still in shock when the meeting disbanded and he did not note when they left or where they went.

He left for his first class with a distinct feeling of foreboding dogging his mind.

The faculty did their best to hide their problems from the students, but there was no way to get around two of their number having vanished. Belle was suddenly _very_ busy, trying to stand in as teacher for the classes that had belonged to Abigail and David. Rum did his best to stay out of the mess, but found himself being called on for legal advice on more than one occasion by David and Mary Margaret. (His previous job as a lawyer was well known.) Gorme strutted around looking self-satisfied for about a day…until she was contacted by Abigail’s lawyer and told she was going to be taken to court for slander _and_ she was in trouble with the school district for the way she’d handled the issue.

Needless to say, Abigail did not return.

Mary Margaret and Frederick got off with a simple warning, their part in the fiasco fading when compared to Abigail’s reaction and Gorme’s backlash. David slunk back after a week or so, but avoided Gorme so much that no one was sure whether he was supposed to be there or not. Amongst most of the faculty, there was a general belief that Gorme was at fault (not that she asked) but she proclaimed her moral superiority whenever asked.

The biggest change to Rum’s schedule, other than the general unrest that was haunting the hallways, was Belle’s absence from his library. He hadn’t realized he was so attached to her until she failed to return on Monday and he found himself locking up alone for the first time in two weeks. He’d been doing it that way for five years…and yet now he felt like there was something missing.

He shook the feeling off with an irritated grumble. Belle had moved on, she would probably get her own office now (as this was obviously what Gorme had in mind when hiring the ‘substitute’) and would no doubt move on from his quiet library and surly grumbles, making friends among the more social members of the faculty.

But, to his surprise, Belle was right there with him the next morning. She was busy, and brilliant for it. She had papers to grade and lesson plans to prepare, assignments to create and quizzes to write. He was somewhat nonplussed by her enthusiasm; it had all faded into mundane normalcy for him over the years, but this was apparently what she’d dreamt of when applying for a faculty position. She regaled him with the details about her first ‘real’ day teaching and only left his side when she had to hurry away to teach a class. She returned to share lunch with him as well as her free periods, which were once again spent in comfortable silence as both of them graded.

Amidst the general chaos of the next two months, ‘his’ (quickly becoming ‘their’) library became a haven of peace for the two of them. Belle even met Bae after school one day and the two of them hit it off immediately, even if Bae thought it was a little strange that the cool, young new substitute wanted to spend time with his dad. She helped him with his English homework and her enthusiasm for research papers was infectious. (Well, to a point.)

It took a while before Rum realized her enthusiasm had garnered more fans than he’d known. The number of teenage boys in his library gradually rose as the new teacher’s favorite place on campus became public knowledge. However, they weren’t all interested in her teaching abilities.

In fact, he probably never would have connected the dots if he hadn’t heard two of Bae’s friends – two seventeen year old boys - whispering about how hot she was, and wondering about her age. His first reaction was a jolt of surprise, followed by a surge of quickly-suppressed protectiveness. That defensiveness shocked him more than the boys’ appreciation for Belle’s charms.

He silenced the boys with a glare and a growled whisper about proper conduct in the library, and resolved to talk to Belle later.

 

* * *

 

It was after school the next day that the subject came up. Rum did not plan to broach it; Belle showed up right as he was shooing the last students out of his library for the day, and he noted two of the boys smile at her awkwardly as he closed the door. The words just popped out.

“It’s seems you have quite a few fans.”

Belle paused and glanced at Rum, expression confused. He responded with a tight smile and inclined his head towards the door. There was a window in the center that she looked through, observing a trio of sophomore boys – more of Bae's friends - huddled around a locker outside, whispering to each other. As soon as they realized the teachers were looking at them, they ducked their heads and rushed away, a bit too fast for the air of nonchalance they were trying to project.

Belle smiled. “Everyone has been quite nice and welcoming!” Her smile dimmed. “But it’s a pity what happened with David and Abigail. Is the principal allowed to do that?”

Rum’s mouth quirked up in a crooked smile, noting the change in address, but he did not comment on it. “Have no fear, my dear. Abigail’s father is quite wealthy and a skilled lawyer; she will not suffer as a result of what happened, and David will most likely benefit from the proceedings. As I understand it, both of them were well aware of the other’s… activities. I don’t know the details of the lawsuit, but I believe Gorme overstepped. Even if the Nolans leave Storybrooke High, they will be fine.”

“Oh…well, good. Mary Margaret will be happy to hear that.” Belle moved on past the door, setting her satchel down.

Rum followed, a bit put out as she continued talking about her new acquaintances, both faculty and students. He hadn’t realized how much he enjoyed having her to himself. For that brief period of time, _he_ ’d been her point of contact and apparently he missed that. He shouldn’t – he wasn’t needy or controlling and, while he knew he had a possessive streak a mile wide, he was careful not to be overwhelming. It wasn’t like they were anything more than colleagues, after all.

But…he missed her.

“I see.” He answered, voice stilted, when she paused and looked at him expectantly. He had no idea what she’d been saying, and he could only hope it had been a proper response. “I suppose you will be moving to an office of your own soon, then.”

Instantly, her face fell and he felt like a heel.

“Do you…do you want me to leave you alone? I mean, I don’t want to impose -.”

“No!” He protested so quickly he almost interrupted her. “No, that’s not…” He huffed out a breath through his nose, gathering his thoughts. “You are welcome to stay, if you wish.”

“Oh, well…thank you?” But she didn’t look as comfortable as she had and there was a sudden feeling of awkwardness that made Rum’s heart sink. He was certain he’d destroyed whatever friendship had been building between them.

“Your presence certainly brings in more students.” He joked in his unease. As soon as he said it, he wanted to cringe – that was in _horrible_ taste. Belle blinked incredulously, then laughed, tension dissipating again.

“I’ve noticed a few of the boys are a bit smitten.” She confessed in an undertone, sounding amused. “But I don’t think it will last past their first research paper.” She chuckled. “I think it’s because I’m the youngest woman on the staff. Well, perhaps other than Zelena, but she…well…she doesn’t seem the type to handle that well.”

Rum snorted. “Anyone who values their sanity stays _far_ away from Zelena.”

“So…the two of you aren’t…you know…” It was Rum’s turn to blink in confusion until Belle forged onwards, blush pinking her pale cheeks. “…involved?”

“Me and _Zelena?_ ” He gaped, horrified at the very suggestion. “God, no! That woman is insane.” The look of relief on Belle’s face was downright suspicious. “Why do you ask?”

Belle’s self-deprecating smile was more than a little uncomfortable. “I ran into her in the teacher’s lounge during my second week, not long after we met. She, well…she warned me away from you.”

“She…she _what?_ ”

“She told me you and she were involved.”

Blood rose in Rum’s face as he was suffused by embarrassment and anger. He’d had trouble with Zelena in the past, true, to the point where he’d threatened her with a restraining order if she came anywhere near him or Bae again, but he’d never expected her to interfere in his life like _that._

“We are _not_ involved in _any_ way.” He snapped. “Though I assure you, I will be _dealing_ with her _now_.”

“Oh, no, Rum, please don’t cause trouble on my account.” Belle’s concern slowed him down. Well, slightly. Enough to cool his anger and stop to reassure her.

“It is not only on your account, Belle. I’ve had trouble with her in the past and this is the final straw. Gorme convinced me to let it go the first time, but not again.” With a sort of vicious satisfaction, he realized that the impending lawsuit he’d always envisioned hanging over Zelena's head could quite possibly come from _him._ He couldn’t find it in himself to feel sorry for her. Zelena was not welcome in his life; even ignoring how she’d acted towards him in the past, she made Bae uncomfortable, and she’d lied to Belle.

“At least take the night to think about it, please?” Belle darted in front of him, forcing him to back up or bang into her. He found himself looking down into her bright blue eyes and his anger waned when she smiled, soothing his ire altogether when she put her hands on his shoulders and pinned him with a beseeching expression. “You might feel different about it in the morning.”

“I…I won’t.” He croaked, suddenly aware that she was _right there_. She was _touching him._ Abruptly, Zelena was the farthest thing from his mind.

Belle watched his reaction with a keen gaze and he couldn’t help feeling like she saw more than he meant to reveal.  It was actually very impressive; most people never saw past his masks.

“So…if you and Zelena aren’t involved…” Belle spun around slowly to lean back against his desk until she was sandwiched between him and the old oak furniture. “Is there anyone else in your life?”

“Just me and Bae.” He was becoming flustered. This was a bad idea. She couldn’t mean what he thought she meant. This _couldn’t_ be headed in the direction of…of…

Trying to suppress his blush, he pulled back and put a few feet of distance between them, leaning back against the nearest edge of the homework table and giving his injured leg a chance to relax. When he’d finally recovered enough to meet her eyes without stammering, he looked up, fully expecting her to be leaning against his desk and waiting to ask another question.

Instead, she was _right in front of him_. He would have jumped in surprise if his leg allowed. At his reaction, she smiled, hopeful and nervous, though there was something predatory hidden in the glint in her eyes and suddenly their positions were reversed; now _he_ was sandwiched between her and the edge of the large table.

“Um.” He gulped.

Belle’s smile widened. “Rum, would you like to-.”

“ _Dad!”_ Both teachers jerked straight up when the side door to the library slammed open, admitting Bae, flushed and frantic. “Killian asked Emma out and she said _no!_ And she smiled at _me_! Do you think-! Oh.” He froze, for the first time, noticing Belle. He blushed red all the way to the tips of his ears when he realized he’d announced his crush to someone other than his father. “Hi, Miss French.” He looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

“Hello Bae.” She choked out, though Rum was relatively sure she was doing a better job controlling her blush than he was. Him _or_ Bae, for that matter.

“We’re almost done here, Bae.” Rum managed to keep his voice mostly level as he responded, though he was torn between gibbering and laughing. “I’ll lock up and meet you outside, okay? Then you can tell me all about it.”

“’Kay.” He muttered and escaped out the door he’d rushed in through, slamming it again in his haste to escape.

“I’ll…just go.” Belle stammered awkwardly, suddenly as embarrassed as Bae.

Rum blinked, frozen, and regained his composure only when Belle was almost to the door.

“Belle!” He called out, right before she could leave entirely. It was his turn to make a move. If…if he was misreading her actions, this would end in tears, he knew. But he wasn’t sure how he could misread her recent actions _._ “Would you…like to go out some time? There’s a nearby diner, Granny’s, that’s very good – it’s only a few blocks away. If you want.” His voice rose on the last note from nerves, making it more a question than a statement.

Her smile was brilliant. “I’d love that, Rum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Whew! RSS fic complete! It’s not what I had in mind…neither when I was plotting, nor when I started writing, but I think it came out pretty well. (Originally, I intended for a fantasy AU wing!fic where Rumple did a flying/courting display for Belle, but when I wrote the initial drabbles, this one took on a life of its own.) I think I chose this one because the setting seemed to work best with the spirit of the prompt...though incorporating the prompt itself was a bit challenging. XD
> 
> I hope you liked it, @im-2-old-4-this!


End file.
